


Венера в мехах

by SisforSibyl



Category: Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, Murphy's Law (UK TV), Scottish Actor RPF, Wanted (2008), X-Men RPF
Genre: Leopold von Sacher-Masoch, M/M, Murder, Slash, Venus in Furs - Freeform, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisforSibyl/pseuds/SisforSibyl
Summary: Уэсли еще является членом Братства Ткачей, и на станке ему выпало убить некого Каза Миллера.
Relationships: Kaz Miller/Wesley Gibson, Michael Fassbender/James McAvoy
Kudos: 5





	Венера в мехах

_Амуру!  
Подложна пара крыльев  
И стрелы — это когти,  
Вне всякого сомненья,  
Как и все боги Греции,  
Переодетый дьявол он._

("Фауст" Иоганн Гёте)

  
В квартире пахло оружейной смазкой. Этот запах впитал в себя коврик у порога, разбросанная у входа обувь, черное пальто непринужденно болтающееся на вешалке - Уэсли специально ощупал его, и проверив бирку для химчистки с надписью: "Казран Миллер", удостоверился, что пришел по верному адресу. Даже отмычка Уэсли, побывшая во входном замке всего пару секунд тоже пропиталась этим масляным запахом оружейной смазки.

Этот запах послужил для Уэсли подтверждением того, что станок послал его по верному направлению, к этому человеку, кожа и дыхание которого должны пахнуть под стать квартире. Даже кровь его должна иметь такой запах, а уж, кровь никогда не лжет, это Уэсли знал по себе. Уэсли не имел понятия скольких людей убил этот мафиози, он слышал лишь, что многие при звуках его имени причмокивали языками и лапидарно говорили: "Каз. О". Точно орехи лущили, а не разговаривали. Один торчок даже сказал: "Небесно-голубой Каз", но тут же схлопнулся, будто испугался, что этот Каз сейчас появится из-за угла и отстрелит ему яйца.

Проходя из комнаты в комнату, Уэсли уловил и другие запахи - резкий, бьющий в нос смрад свежевыкрашенных стен, приторный запашок гашиша и пряный аромат жареного мяса, выделяющегося своей живостью в облаке химического дурмана, стоявшего в квартире. На этот мясной запах Уэсли и пошел, твердо держа палец правой руки на спусковом крючке пистолета. Уже подойдя к обшарпанной двери в кухню, Уэсли поймал себя на мысли, что пытается распознать в этом разномастном скопище миазмов сорт мяса - привязчивый запах осел на кончике носа, как весенний тополиный пух, в нем все смешалось - и жирные нотки свинины и терпкий душок баранины, ну нет, не позволяй себя одурачить, Уэсли Гибсон, сюда тебя привело веление Братства, а не пустой желудок бывшего тряпки-клерка. Уэсли сделал последний короткий шажок и посмотрел в приоткрытую дверной проем примерно дюймов в семь.

За большим столом, расположенном в центре комнаты, сидит Миллер, чуть ссутулившись на высоком стуле, единственном во всей кухне, что казалась грязной и абсолютно заброшенной, словом типичной комнатой вечно занятого на работе холостяка. Руки Каза плавно, точно танцуя одна для другой, двигаются - и Уэсли смотрит на них - жилистых, испещренных просветами голубых жилок, смотрит на руки гарцующие по столешнице - липкой и влажной, из высушенного дешевого дерева, с царапинами чужих инициалов на ней. Каз обходится без приборов, он голыми руками хватает с тарелки пласты приготовленного мяса, чертыхается про себя, обжигаясь раз за разом, и делает несколько коротких, звонких кусов, так что зубы с предвкушением клацают друг о друга. С каждым куском прорезь меж тонких губ открывается все шире, обнажая ровные ряды небольших зубов, которые с такового расстояние почему-то кажутся опасными и острыми. Разящие, сказал бы Уэсли, но те напоминают ему не об устрашающей пасти бандита, а скорее об оскале ручного горностая с картины Да Винчи. Каз в очередной раз сглатывает, даже толком не прожевав, а тонкая бордовая струйка капает от уголка его рта вниз к тяжелому подбородку, создавая примечательный контраст с белой, почти что нездорово-светлой кожей Каза.

Непрожаренное, сказал бы Уэсли, но не может - язык машинально двигается меж зубов, но кроме тяжелый выдохов изо рта ничего так и не выходит.

Господи, это мясо так неприлично непрожаренно - пошло, вульгарно, вызывающе и зазывающе, жарко, влажно и громко до тяжести внизу живота и пересохшего горла.

Каз вытирает рот тыльной стороной руки, и чуть помешкав, продолжает обед, принимаясь за остывшую жареную картошку, набросанную в небольшую пиалу ровной горкой. Иногда Каз отрывается от вида своей тарелки с отколотым краем и смотрит чуть ли не на застывшего у двери Уэсли. Взгляд Каза обращен внутрь него самого - так что серые глаза стекленеют, словно залитые стеной дождя. Миллер слегка запрокидывает голову, так что свет из окна падает на его рыжеватую челку, невысокие, бледные скулы и глубокие выемки у самых ключиц, и тут Уэсли впервые замечает, что его ни о чем не подозревающая будущая жертва обнажена. Каз кутается в отороченную кремовым мехом, на взгляд, как будто лисьем, но разве Уэсли специалист, леопардовой расцветки шубку. Она выглядит скорее домашним фетишем, чем обыденным атрибутом одежды, скелетом, запертым в шкафу у Каза, и вид его - облаченного в меха на голое тело - явно предназначается не для случайный свидетелей типа неудавшегося киллера Уэсли Гибсона. Каз же увлечено продолжает поглощать картошку, бездумно макая ее в полную кетчупа вазочку. Кажется, мыслями Миллер где-то в другом месте, в другой эпохе, там где возможно он одет, как женщина, в новый фантастический туалет, как например, фиолетовое бархатное платье, подхваченное и подбитое горностаем, коротенькое пальто, плотно прилегающее и так же богато подбитое и отделанное мехом, высокая горностаевая шапка, приколотая бриллиантовым аграфом на распущенных по спине рыжих волосах, там где ему поклоняются мужчины и сами вкладывают ему руки хлыст или стек, там где ему дарят статуи греческих богинь читают Лермонтова по вечерам, там где перед ним склоняют головы и кличут "Венерой в мехах".

Каз делает неосторожное движение и измазывает левую щеку кетчупом, а злополучный ломтик картофеля падает на пол.

Похоже на шкварку, сказал бы Уэсли, но кажется, его язык от ненадобности высох и превратился в рудимент.

Похоже, пережарил ты картошку. Прожарил. Пожарил. Отжарил. Пялил. Просто хорошенько отпялил. Трахнул на сковородке даже, сказал бы Уэсли, но он не может моргнуть, утопая взглядом в мазке кетчупа на чужой, еще десять минут назад такой незнакомой щеке. Похоже, на прощальный поцелуй, хорошенько напомаженной девицы, сказал бы Уэсли и сардонически усмехнулся, будь они с Казом друзьями, партнерами, любовниками да будь он этому Казу Миллеру хоть послушным рабом, так сказал бы, но поперхнувшись слюной, Уэсли неожиданно заходится в громком, истеричном кашле, где-то на периферии сознания отмечая такие детали, как перевернутый Казом от испуга стул, короткое и злое ругательство и напряженный взгляд очнувшихся от дремы серых глаз, вперившихся прямо в дуло его, Уэсли, вальтера.

Только когда Каз встает в полный рост, Уэсли не просто подмечает, а осознает, что Каз полностью наг - леопардовая шубка свисает с плеч, обнажая темные точки напряженных сосков, накаченные мышцы пресса, бритый лобок и длинный, аккуратный член, согнутые в коленях рельефные ноги.

Каз молчит и переводит взгляд с вальтера на Уэсли. Только в этот момент Гибсон понимает, что его лицо застыло в испуганной гримасе, но расслабить лицевые мышцы просто нет сил. Уэсли видит перед собой выступающие желваки и пронзительные от страха глаза с немым вопросом в них. Каз будто бы недовольно ведет плечом и шубка, проехавшись меховой оторочкой по его шеи, грузно падает на пол. Каз приподнимает голову, и Уэсли различает еще свежий шрам на подбородке Миллера, который кажется тоже преображается в удивленный знак вопроса. Каз делает один короткий шаг, переступая через леопардовую шубку, и его губы начинают складываться в слово; на первом же неясном выплеснутом наружу звуке Уэсли в испуге стреляет, видя, как, точно шарик для пейнтболла алой краской взрывается на груди Каза, тот с тяжелым, даже разочарованным вздохом падает на пол у собственной шубки и умирает, прежде чем успевает понять, что произошло.

Через пару минут Уэсли поймал себя на мысли, что его бьет крупной дрожью от страха и возбуждения, и он подошел к телу своей Венеры в мехах, скрючившейся в позе эмбриона на холодном дощатом полу и поднял испачканную мехом в крови шубку. Дальше было дело механики - и Уэсли быстро расстегнул ремень, спуская джинсы до самых щиколоток и наспех набросил на себя эту шубку, впиваясь ртом в побуревший от крови мех, жадно, как скупердяй или сам Жан-Батист Грэнуй, тонул в аромате чужой кожи, волос, крови, которая никогда не лжет и меха, настоящего меха. Он дергал себя за член резко и жестко, проводя по головке с каждым последующим вдохом, в его движениях не было ни ритма, ни смысла, и с каждой минутой чувство полного опустошения все сильнее затапливало Уэсли. Он стискивал зубы так, что крошилась эмаль а вместе с ней и назойливые, душные мысли о чужих рыжеватых волосах, поджаром теле и мехах, одних только мехах. Вскоре Уэсли показалось что так, он никогда не кончит. Гибсон судорожно откинулся назад, случайно поймав взглядом Каза, его кожу, отбеленную смертью, выступающие скулы и засохший мазок кетчупа на его правой щеке.

Как помада, правда же?

Уэсли кончил тут же - с долгим, прерывистым стоном, пачкая спермой и без того измызганный кровью и смазкой лисий мех. Теперь к этому сонму запахов из жареной баранины, окрашенных стен, гашиша, крови и отдаленным неопознанным Уэсли химическим оттенкам примешался прогорклый запах похоти и спермы, но по-привычке принюхавшись, Уэсли поймал носом еще один такой знакомый, но казалось бы уже забытый запашок. В осоловевшей, но еще такой испуганной голове проносилась мысль, но за ней еще нужно было успеть, схватить ее за хвост и прочесть. Уэсли пару раз сморгнул, вглядываясь в пустоватый интерьер комнаты сквозь черные всполохи ресниц: разделочная доска, промасленная сковорода, его пистолет с практически полным магазином.

Споткнувшись о последнюю деталь, мысль развернулась перед его глазами, давая определение этому горьковатому, неприятному душку, которым пахнут бандиты и мафиози, который должен был пахнуть Казран Миллер, которым пахла эта квартира и Смерть - это был запах оружейной смазки и он осел на нем, Уэсли, так что не смыть. Тогда Уэсли обвел кончиком носа сгиб локтя и прошелся вниз до самой ладони, морщась от этой зловонной вони оружия, Гибсон подцепил с пола измочаленную шубку, и наполнив легкие последней порцией этого аромата, потянулся за пистолетом, и вложив дуло между приоткрытых губ, выстрелил, пачкая залпом мозгов незашторенное кухонное окно, а к носу Уэсли был все еще прижата шубка с запахом богемной италийской жизни, сонет Петрарки, кожи и пота лежащей рядом с ним Венеры и ее пышных лисьих мехов.

И никакой оружейной смазки - только полицейские сирены, да и те в другом мире, в другой эпохе, где-то там - за окном.

_Венера в мехах,  
Растопчи меня, я раб твой,  
Прелестью плененный адской,  
Среди мирта и агав  
Мраморную плоть распяв._

("Венера в мехах" Леопольд фон Захер-Мазох)


End file.
